Tides of Woe
by SnowieBearSnarl
Summary: A Grimm Source Spring has opened up under the sea, spilling out into the waters of the world and threatening the very existence of an ancient underseas kingdom. The daughter of the king, a young mermaid has made a journey to land to find help... and she finds a two powerful Huntresses who she believes can save her people. (credit for art and OC Ocean goes to- RinRinLizzie02)


"So, you grew up here huh?" A voice failing and feigning indifference broke through the white noise of the hot breeze that flowed through the woods, casting dancing shadows on the forest floor as it rustled the leaves above. Two young women walked casually down a barely beaten dirt path, one petite with shoulder length apple red hair tied in a braid on one side of her head over her ear staring up at the other with curious soft purple eyes.

"Yeah, I lived in Patch most of my life until I went to Beacon, my home isn't actually far from here either." She took a long, deep breath of the familiar air, imbibing the scents of the trees she had spent her life around, the warm summer wind carrying the smell of the ocean across the island sending her into a state of bittersweet nostalgia as she gently closed her big silver eyes, letting the sun warm her eyelids as she looked up to the canopy. Her tattered red cape flowed behind her on the breeze while the white fur lining the collar of her cloak buttoned above her chest tickled her cheeks. _It's been so long since a mission brought me back to Vale… I don't think I've been back to patch since my recovery._

"That's cool…" Thistle looked away half awkwardly, still trying to maintain a facade of indifference as she tucked her hands into her pockets, chains wrapped around her wrists and forearms chiming as she moved, tugging gently on two recurved karambit knives sheathed at her hips connected to her chains. In the heat she couldn't help but be thankful for her less than modest outfit, wearing only a strip of purple cloth around her chest at her top with a white, unbuttoned vest half the length of her torso and matching white shorts with purple and white sneakers at her feet.

"Maybe you could show me your place? Wait, your dad still lives there, never mind, I understand if you don't want to-"

"No, I'd like that…" Ruby's eyes opened betraying the dull sadness in them despite her soft smile. Her delicate hand rose up to meet her face, pushing aside her cloak, revealing the armor underneath. A solid plate of crimson and black metal covered her chest while silver chainmail cascaded down from the plate armor ending at her hips where she wore skin tight black jeans hugged to her hips with a leather belt. "Maybe we could stay for a couple of days… I think you'd like my dad, I'm sure he'd like you…"

"We'll do whatever you want, it doesn't really matter to me." Her heart was tense, beating just a little bit fast as she looked helplessly at the forlorn expression her partner had taken on. It was like a muted fight or flight, but for Ruby's sake, Thistle's body was compelling her on instinct, tightening her chest as it told her to act to make her feel better… but she knew there was very little she could do, other than being by her side. "Are your scars hurting again?"

"A little but it's nothing." Her hand retreated, her fingers only centimeters away from her face that was littered with lacerations and small burns, the longest of which spanned almost her entire face from her chin, over her lip to her left eyebrow, splitting it in half so no hair grew in the scar. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry. I'm fine I promise."

"You always understate how much they hurt so I don't trust you at all." She narrowed her eyes at her partner with a warning glare, Ruby was far too selfless for her own good and Thistle had taken it upon herself to temper her partner's selflessness. "Come on, be honest, how bad is it right now? You're a terrible liar so don't even try."

"I promise I'm okay, it just hurts more than usual being back home. It's maybe… a five right now, so don't worry, I can handle it." Ruby gave a bright and warm smile to her worried friend, shining as intensely and positively as she could to alleviate Thistle's concern. "Tell you what, we'll finish this mission and then we'll relax at my Dad's place for the week, take it easy, maybe have some fun in Vale. We'll make a little vacation out of it."

"Alright, I guess it's been a while since we've had any down time." With a shrug she resigned to Ruby's overwhelming positivity, unable to do anything but allow her face to reflect just a little of the dazzling smile her partner wore. "But! If your scars are still hurting by then we're taking the time to see a doctor got it?!"

"Thistle, you worry about me too much, the doctors can't really do anything for me at this point anyway…" A soft and defeated sigh of resignation escaped her lungs, deflating her chest as she looked downcast at dirt in front of her feet.

"Ruby… I'm sorry, I'm just worried and-"

"No, I know you're just concerned about me, I should be saying sorry for making you worry more." Her smile returned but now only a wistful shadow of its former brilliance as she she shook her head gently, raising her eyes to meet Thistle's, still trying her best to reassure her friend. "I'll go to the doctor, at the very least they can recalibrate my eye, that was probably due months ago heh-heh…"

"You shouldn't be so careless with your health…" With an indignant and resigned groan Thistle felt a sense of deja vu, a conversation they've several times before.

"You're always looking after me so I'm not worried." She could already feel her pain ebbing as she giggled at her vexed companion's expense, playfully nudging Thistle's side with her elbow through her cloak.

"Yeah and you keep worrying me like that and I'll end up the one needing a doctor. Just start taking care of yourself." She felt like Sisyphus trying to push that boulder up a hill for eternity trying to get Ruby to listen to her.

"Yes mom." Another snort of laughter left her nose as she stepped back, still keeping pace with her partner but moving aside before she could be elbowed back in retaliation.

"Sure, go ahead and make fun of the only person taking care of your ass! I didn't see anyone else there with you the last time you were in the hospital, or the time before that or the time before that!" Thistle spat bitterly, her mouth moving before her brain. The instant she took an inhale she felt her heart skip a beat and fill with cold, her defensive posture waned and her eyes softened with regret and empathy. "I- I didn't mean that… I know it's not your fault. I'm sure they would have been there too if they knew."

"No, you're right. I'm grateful that you're always with me and I shouldn't make you worry more. It's just that the doctors really can't do much for the pain, I know you care a lot and you're just worried but I don't really like being reminded that nothing can help, I shouldn't have taken that out on you." Ruby came to a slow and sorrowful stop, looking out into the trees, her cloak wrapped around her fluttering in the dying breeze. The forest had fallen silent, she hadn't even noticed it until then, for how long had the birds known something she didn't, she couldn't be sure. "How about I get a checkup along with my eye calibration when I go to the doctor and pay for dinner tonight? Would that make it up to you?"

"I'd rather you cook dinner but whatever." Thistle took her place by Ruby's side, pulling her hands from her short's pockets, her chains hanging down to her knees as she reached for the handles of her knives, her shifting gaze darting between the shadows of the trees, her senses on high alert and her muscles tensing with anticipation. "What are we having?"

"I don't know. If we stay at my dad's we'll have to make do with what he has or go shopping." Ruby spoke so casually and calmly even as her hand reached towards her back, her weapon feeling heavier and heavier as the moments went by.

A low but hungry growl carried on the breeze just moments before the air fell still. Twigs snapped and the brush rattled at the passing of creatures all around them. They were surrounded, the once subdued growls were turning into a haunting chorus of snarling and baying, claws digging into the earth, a last minute sharpening as they readied to tear into the flesh of the two young women.

"We should both cook, make a meal for my dad too. We can all eat together." With a deep, steadying breath Ruby steeled herself, her eyes fixed on the glowing red dots watching her from the trees, hiding in the shadows as much as they could. In a blur of silver and red her hand pulled her great weapon from her back, the massive blade slamming into the ground with force enough to send shockwaves up through their feet. Her imposing and devastating war axe cleaved into the earth, the blade itself nearly as tall as her partner yet it only took her one hand to pull out. The blade was made of hard, straight edges facing outward with a gentle sloping curve on the inside of the blade, the end of the blade, its tip just centimeters away from the shaft.

"You know I'm a terrible cook." Thistle's chains again jangled as her blades slid out from their sheathes before she dropped them, letting them hang on the ends of her chains now dangling just above the ground.

"I'll walk you through it, don't worry." The tension was rising and she couldn't help but smile, the adrenaline coursing through her veins giving her a reprieve from her pain and bringing an excited smirk to her lips.

"Alright, sure, sounds like a good time." The air began to tremble, hissing and popping around Thistle as her Semblance grew with her excitement. The Grimm encroached, large, lumbering wolf like creatures covered in bone like armor; Alpha Beowolves. Faster, stronger, smarter and far more deadly than their younger counterparts. _And there's at least a couple dozen of them._

"Whoever kills the most here does the dishes?" Ruby turned her playful gaze to her companion, taking her eyes off the bloodthirsty monsters without fear or hesitation.

"You're on!" A wild and excited grin pulled at Thistle's as she took a step forward, wrapping her fingers around her chains. Beside her Ruby raised her gargantuan war axe from the dirt, holding it up with casual effort before bringing it to rest over her shoulder, taking an easy step forward to match her partner.

"Ready…" Thistle's muscles tensed in her legs, her aura pooling around them and her heart pounding as the thrill of battle enticed her more and more.

"...Go!"

At once an explosion shook the forest, thundering through the air at the same moment a powerful gust sheared the leaves from the branches of trees from the vacuum left in the wake of something that ripped through the air at blistering speeds. The ground where the two women once stood formed a small crater where the soft earth had been blasted away by the raw force of their takeoff!

With a single swing of her axe Ruby severed in two a massive tree and three of the lunging monsters, cutting their heads clean off and one cleaved in two straight through its torso. Their last agonized sounds drowned out by the falling tree crashing to the ground. Ruby stood resolute, her eyes cold and intense as a swarm of Alphas ran around the tree like a river of hungry darkness.

"Aaaaaaaah!" A belligerent battle cry rang out from above, catching the attention of the Grimm, their heads shooting up just in time to catch a single glimpse of the tiny girl falling from the sky diving head first into their horde!

 **Booooom!**

A concussive shockwave of pressure exploded through the air whipping Ruby's cape though she did not falter despite her close proximity to the explosion, splinters of wood flew out in all directions but Ruby shielded herself with her weapon, the shards of wood breaking off the flat metal. As the dust settled and the monsters staggered up from where they had landed in the aftermath of the blast, Thistle stood in the center of the destruction, her knives resting on the ground and her breathing hard and heavy.

 _She either really wants to get out of dishes or she just really wants to beat me… probably both_. All she could do was shake her head and smile while a looming shadow cast over her from behind. _Well, I don't want to lose either._

In an instant, a massive claw swung down where Ruby had stood only a moment before, now only slashing through a cloud of rose petals in impotent rage as its head snapped back and forth, growling frustratedly… just before its body was cut in half lengthwise, Ruby standing behind it as the two halves of its body collapsed to the ground. More lined up for the slaughter, those that surrounded them from behind poised and ready to try and kill the girl in red and black.

"Well, come get it then." At her confident but quiet provocation the monsters lunged forward, their claws raking and grabbing for her while their teeth snapped furiously just trying to get a taste of her flesh and blood. Even so, none could do more than brush against her cloak as she weaved effortlessly between them, rose petals bursting from her feet as she concentrated her Semblance, expediting her steps, dancing around her prey with ease. Her weapon swung gracefully around her, forever every slash she dodged her axe would land another decisive kill, its blade giving speeds no human could produce as petals flurried in its wake.

Thistle could hear the carnage behind her as Ruby took up the rear, as she expected, taking down the not so menacing Grimm with ease. _Even so, my first attack got me a good head start. She's faster than me but I can still win this._

The Grimm she had forced back were on their feet and on the attack, more calculated and cautious than before around the redhead they surrounded her, coordinating their offense. The Alphas encircled her, stepping carefully around the obvious crater she had made, just at the boundary of the lethality they had witnessed. She was impressed, Grimm as old as them learned quickly, but still… _That only means this will be more fun._

Making small circles with her arms while her firsts were pointed down she unwrapped the chains around her forearms, leaving only the ends shackled to her wrists braced to her, giving her knives significantly more range. Slowly and ceremoniously she lifted her arms up high, defiantly smiling at the monsters before snapping her arms back down, the sudden motions sending a wave through the chains, kicking up the knives that rested on the ground!

An explosion rang out as dirt showered the ground the force of the blast before her knife sent it flying, guided by her arms as she held it out, rotating her body with the momentum it swung in a wide arc and despite its small size, the immense speed behind it allowed it the slice through armor and flesh alike with effortless ease. A beast lunged from behind, its body hurling through the air down on the girl while she attack its brethren in front of her, its claws out and aimed for her soft, exposed throat. Another blast, this time, from all over her body, breaking the Grimm's arm and shattering its claws before it could get within a centimeter of her skin. It was knocked away but she could feel the concussive force slam into her own aura, diminishing her stamina and defense and in general, feeling pretty terrible.

Heavy, rapid and enraged breaths left her lips as she turned to face the Alpha, her eyes burning with a wild fury as another explosion rang out, this time sending her knife flying back into her outstretched, open hand, catching the blade by the handle while killing the Grimm that were around it at face level, blowing their heads off. Thistle walked slowly and terrifyingly over to the injured Grimm, the monster backing away as quickly as its crippled and mangled limbs would allow, snarling and whining at her as she looked deep into its blood red eyes.

"You're the last one. Hopefully you get me the win." Her words came like the most bitter frost as she stepped on its head, pressing its jaw into the dirt while it struggled feebly, its ragged stubs frantically trying to scratch at her aura protected legs. Without another moment's hesitation she threw down her curved blade, stabbing it into its neck before unleashing a small but precise blast, killing it in an instant by violently severing its head from its body.

"Finally over…" Thistle gave a long, heavy sigh, pulling up her blade from the dissolving remains. Her body was shaking ever so slightly as her adrenaline died down while she sheathed knives, her eyes and demeanor returning to their warmer, truer tones. "How many did you get!?"

"Thirteen!" Ruby chimed in a silvery, sing song voice, walking back to her friend while she put her weapon away on her back. "What about you?"

"Yeah, same, thirteen. Looks like we tied." She tried to sound disappointed but her genuine smile betrayed her when she looked up to Ruby. "We could always go one on one to decide the winner, or we could just do the dishes together. I'll leave that up to you."

"Ha! You think you're going to trick me into fighting you but I know better, you're way better than me person vs person but I'm better at killing Grimm. Besides, I like us both doing it, if I won I was just going to help you anyway no matter what your stubborn ass says." Ruby smirked as she put her hands, stepping over the already largely dissolved Grimm to join her friend.

"Sure you were." She rolled her eyes but still, she couldn't deny that she was planning the same. "Whatever you say."

"My place is maybe an hour's walk from here. Wanna head there now and surprise my dad?" Ruby rocked on her heels, smiling eagerly and hopefully at Thistle.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." She folded without a fight, even if she wanted to put up on, even if the prospect of seeing Ruby dad scared her a little… _How am I supposed to say no to that face?_

"Hey… do you hear singing?" Ruby's brow furrowed in surprise and confusion as she looked around the forest, her ears straining to make out the subtle melody from the wind.

"I- I do! Who would be singing out here? Wasn't there an advisory posted telling people to stay away from this area because of the Grimm?" The recent surge in Grimm activity wasn't isolated to Patch and most people knew about it and were cautious enough to stay in the relative safety of their communities. The idea that someone would be singing with such a dangerous horde on the prowl was more than confusing.

"It's not far!" In a blur Ruby turned on her heels and looked towards the direction of the singing with conviction burning in those big silver eyes. "Let's hurry! We don't know if there are more Grimm out here!"

"Fine…" Before Thistle could even let out a sigh Ruby had already sprinted off towards the source of the singing, leaving her to try and catch up. _Well, I did say I'd go wherever she goes. I just wish she were less capricious sometimes._

Ruby was adept in controlling her Semblance. By focusing it to her feet she could run comfortably faster than a car. Thistle however could only do so by detonating individual explosions under her feet which was loud, messy and took a heavy toll on her aura. So, as she ran through the woods, her only recourse was the follow the rose petals and occasionally catch glimpses of red before her friend dashed even further away.

By the time Thistle caught up to her partner she was panting for breath and her chest burned almost as much as her legs from trying to keep pace with someone whose Semblance is super speed. Through her pounding heart and rapid breaths she barely noticed a new sound mingling with the beautiful voice that filled the air; waves, ocean waves lapping against the sandy beach onto which she burst from the forest to stand beside an awe struck Ruby.

"Thistle… look." Ruby's words as soft as gentle as they could be, as though refraining herself from breaking into the beautiful melody that filled the air with the sweet and almost sad sounding song emanating from a single girl standing barefoot on the beach, her bare feet just out of reach of the lapping waves.

Just as soon as she caught her breath Thistle found it stolen away again. A woman with hair as blue as the deepest seas stood facing a tide corrupted by a familiar and malevolent darkness that permeated the waters for at least a square kilometer. She wore nothing more than a pink tank-top just a little above her bellybutton and a pink skirt down to her knees frilled with white. However, what truly made the scene surreal and unbelievable was that her voice, her song seemed to push back the encroaching tide, the darkness in the water writhing as though the purity of her melody caused it agony, forcing it to retreat, giving the water its sparkling clarity once more.

"Should we-"

Before Thistle could say another word she felt the ground begin to shake as the ocean writhed and quaked, the darkness coalesced, its movements trembling in time with the girl's song. Water shot out in jets meters up into the air, raining down darkness while the clear droplets were seared into steam. A low rumble, like a vengeful growl seemed to emanate from the entirety of the shallow waters around the beach.

"Come on!" Once again Ruby bolted towards the girl, this time keeping pace with her partner who propelled herself at comparable speeds with her explosion Semblance, both sprinting to reach the girl in time.

"Get away from there!" Thistle screamed out as she unsheathed her blades, the chains bound around her wrists only giving her about a meter of slack, but it wasn't nothing.

Ruby and Thistle didn't need to speak to know what each was going to do, two years of fighting side by side had made cooperation second nature. So as Thistle threw herself forward, putting her body between the girl and the dark sea Ruby swept the strange, singing girl off her feet, holding her bridal style as she dashed away, each making it only a moment before massive black tendrils exploded from the water's surface!

"Don't let them touch you!" The singing girl screamed and forced herself from Ruby's arms the instant they came to a stop, breaking out into a mad dash back towards Thistle.

"Hey! Are you crazy?!" Thistle shouted, baring her teeth as she turned towards the girl, though her eyes instead immediately went to her partner, making sure Ruby was okay first.

The sound of something cutting through the air like a whip was all the warning she had before an unbelievably powerful impact slammed into her side, ripping straight through her protective explosion, weakened as it was from their earlier fight. The impact shattered her aura and sent her skidding like a stone over water across the sandy beach. Her limp body tumbling to a stop, crumped in the sand, unconscious from the powerful blow.

"Thistle!" The most desperate, disbelieving and anguished scream echoed from Ruby's throat, the sound waves distorting as she blitzed forward as fast as her Semblance would allow, covering the distance between them in merely a fraction of a second. She fell to the ground knees first before Thistle's body, her silver eyes shimmering like pools of water over polished mirrors as she reached out carefully and tenderly, bringing Thistle's body into her arms.

"Get away from her! She's going to turn!" The singing girl shouted as she ran over to them, taking in a long, deep breath before going into a soft, melodic song, the strange amalgam of sea and Grimm freezing at her voice, inching ever closer as she panted for breath before recoiling on her sang exhale. The girl came skidding to a halt between Ruby and an unconscious Thistle and the monster that threatened them. "It touched her! I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean for anyone to intervene! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Thistle! Thistle please!" She was going into shock, her entire body was trembling as she clutched her partner tight in her arms, resting her head against her chest while she gently shook her, tears mingled with sweat that rolled down her cheeks. She could feel the small body in her grasp shake and convulse as pure darkness crawled like veins cover and under Thistle's skin from her side where she had been it. Heartbreak and and snapped into horror and fear as Ruby watched her dearest friend slowly be consumed, shivering and spasming from the obvious pain even from the depths of unconsciousness.

"That… stuff, it's pure corruption. My father called it Proto Grimm but whatever it touches becomes a monster. I've seen it before. T- there's no way to stop it. You need to- you need to end it before she's taken over completely!" She was barely able to stand, her singing was keeping it at bay but she was rapidly feeling the fatigue of her power and the monster was growing more and more resistant.

"Corruption?" Suddenly, Ruby's voice had changed, all the fear and anguish gone as she stood up, holding the smaller woman in her arms. Her body still and her tone as calm and her tears had ceased. A tiny but deeply fond and loving smile pulled at her lips as she held Thistle just a little tighter.

"Purity is our strength.

With righteousness we stand separate from the world mired in corruption."

As she recited those ancient words her eyes ignited, flickering with a pure and silver light like flames that reflected purity incarnate.

"With eyes of silver we purge the darkness in our sights.

We are truth and light, rending falsehood and restoring order.

With our power we pledge to protect those who cannot protect themselves for the impurities that plague the world.

Purity is our Strength,

Light is our virtue

And

Silver is our birthright."

In a light more blinding that the sun the beach was consumed in the potency of her power. Silver scoured the sands clean in a flash that shined from Ruby and the darkness that was threatening to dark over her only companion was burned away in an instant, leaving no trace behind.

The singing stopped and the girl with the long blue hair stared in awe, the light had burned away the tendrils that were above the surface. A chill ran down her spine and she could feel the pressure, the immensity of what stood behind her. She felt frozen in place, her eyes glued to the sea where the darkness still lurked, hiding beneath a blanket of water to escape the purifying force.

"Rest Thistle, I'll take care of this." Ruby turned around slowly, delicately supporting Thistle's body in her arms as she walked forward, stopping by the strange girl's side. "Keep her safe, no matter what. I'm finishing this, whatever it is."

"R-right…" The girl barely mumbled as she felt the weight of the small body ease into her arms, her gaze now fixed solely on girl in red as she walked without fear towards the sea, reaching to her back for her war axe, her eyes still burning with that brilliant light.

 _I'm sorry Thistle, I should have done a better job protecting you like you've always done for me. I won't lose you, not you…_ With a gentle release of breath she pulled out her weapon, flicking a single switch on the shaft, soft mechanical sounds erupted from the weapon as the long end of the blade rose up, snapping into place, transforming what was once a war axe into her signature weapon, a deadly and powerful scythe.

In a blur Ruby rushed into the water, her Semblance under her feet allowing her to run easily over the surface of the ocean, weaving between pillars of darkness that shot up trying to catch her. As her eyes burned silver, so too did her scythe, the blade was bathed in a moonlight flame that flickered and pulsed in time with her eyes.

Her cloak unfolded as her other hand grabbed the shaft of her scythe, only this one was made not of flesh, but of metal. Her arm, her shoulder, so much of her body was mere machinery and technology, but it made no difference to her Silver Eyes, the lineage of warriors from which she descends. _Because now, unlike before, I am strong, and I can protect those I love and not drag them down!_

"Don't underestimate me!" With a defiant shout Ruby stabbed her scythe into the water as she ran, the silver light penetrating deep into the sea. The darkness screamed and fought but Ruby was too fast, water sprayed around her as she dodged more tendrils and pillars, dashing her way over the sea, circling back to shore with her scythe dragging behind her and she could see the darkness evaporating, leaving the water clear and clean like she remembered from her childhood. _That's right. I can protect Thistle, I can help people wherever I go, I can fight without being a burden on those that care about me. I'm not like I was back then. Yang, Blake, Weiss… if you could see me now… someday we'll meet again, and you'll see; I'm better than ever._

Ruby slowly herself down as her boots made contact with the sand, splashing in the natural waves before coming to an easy stop, collapsing her scythe back into axe mode before retracting the shaft and returning it to her back holster. With a soft sigh she let the mighty silver light in her eyes flicker out, having only a minor headache from its use.

"That was incredible!" The girl walked over to Ruby, avoiding the shoreline, taking to walking along the dry sands with Thistle in her arms, beaming brightly at Ruby.

"How is she? Are you okay?" Stepping forward Ruby immediately took Thistle back into her arms, holding the light body close, feeling her breaths steady and strong. _It seems like she's just sleeping now._

"I think your friend is okay, whatever you did, it worked. I'm fine, it never touched me." She couldn't help but smile at the two of them, Ruby didn't even look back up at her after getting Thistle back, her attention completely on her partner.

"Eh-hem… um, my name is Ocean and… and I need your help! Both of you! You're obviously strong and my home is in danger from something a lot like that!" Her blue eyes burned with a passionate conviction, Ruby could just tell by her voice that she wouldn't yield to a simple no.

"We can help but first… Thistle needs some rest." Her thumb gently stroked her partner's bare shoulder as she held her. She was strong and hot headed but she always looked like a kid when she was sleeping, Ruby always found that endearing. _I'm just glad you're still with me._

"We'll be heading to my Dad's home here on Patch. Are you from around here? It sounds like there's a lot we'll need to know if we're going to help you." As much as she didn't want to, Ruby forced herself to look away from her unconscious partner and back up to Ocean.

"Actually… I'm not from around here. I just showed up hoping to find someone who might be able to help. I don't even really know where I am." Ocean looked bashfully away, grabbing her fingers in fingers in one hand held down at her waist in front of her while her toes dug into the soft sand.

"Why don't you come over to my Dad's place? It's not really safe out here." Ruby gave Ocean a small but reassuring smile, affirming her offer.

"You really mean it!?" She gasped in delight, clasping her hands up to her chest as leaned forward, eyes sparkling like her namesake.

"I really mean it. I'll be making dinner too." She knew she would probably have to fight with Thistle to keep her in bed after their wager but she wasn't about to let her skip out on rest after getting hurt. "It's a bit of a walk from here though, will you be okay with that?"

"Mhm! I love walking." An instant response with a strong and bubbly nod.

"Well, if you're sure just follow me, I grew up here so I know the way." With that, Ruby started walking down the beach with Ocean following close behind as they set off towards a little, innocuous cabin nestled in the forest of Patch. _Come on Thistle, let's go home._


End file.
